


quiet

by wilfre



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Comfort, Dad Spy, Fluff, Gen, but scout doesnt know..!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilfre/pseuds/wilfre
Summary: scout is quiet. spy is worried.





	quiet

Scout was quiet.

No screaming or shouting, no jeers, no whooping and hollering, not even a baseball flying through a window. Not a peep.

The others didn’t read too much into it; they were mostly grateful for the rare peace. Or at least more peace than usual — there were still troublemakers like Demo and Soldier, of course.

Scout had been in his room all day, finally making an appearance at dinnertime.

Spy was worried.

He couldn’t recall the other man eating breakfast or lunch, and now he was uninterestedly swirling his spoon around his full bowl of soup.

Spy absentmindedly chatted with Sniper, occasionally glancing over at Scout to see if he’d made any progress with his dinner. He hadn’t. A frown.

Scout pushed his bowl forward before mumbling a soft “‘m not hungry” to anyone who was listening; he sat up and headed back to his room without pushing his chair in.

 

Knock knock.

“What?”

Spy cracked open the door the tiniest amount, just enough to peek in. “It’s me.”

No response. Scout didn’t even bother to look out from under his pile of blankets.

“Scout..” Spy awkwardly drummed his fingers on the door. He hadn’t done anything like this in a long, long time. “Are you okay?”

Scout’s head poked out from underneath the covers, “Why do you care?” He glared at the other man for a second before rolling over, facing away from him. “Whatever. Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Scout, I can tell that you are _not_ fine.”

“Then why’d you even freakin’ ask, dummy?”

Spy breathed a sigh of relief. At least he was feeling up to throwing mindless insults. He kept his place at the door, still tapping his fingers against the wood.

“Go away.”

Spy frowned, searching carefully for his next words. “You can.. You can talk to me, if you want.”

“You?” A muffled scoff. “Why would I talk to _you?_ You’re a Spy.”

Ouch.

That cut deeper more than Scout would ever know.

“...I care about you.”

He was genuine. So much so that Scout twisted around, meeting his sympathetic gaze. Spy produced a plate from behind his back, fully stepping into the room and sitting on the edge of Scout’s bed.

“Here.” He held the plate out to Scout, who was on the verge of sitting up. There was a sandwich and some chips; not much, but it was a start. “Eat.”

Scout stared blankly at it. “I’m not hungr—”

“I didn’t _ask_ if you were hungry. I _told_ you to eat.” He pushed the plate towards the other. “Sit up and eat.”

“Jeez, okay, okay!” Scout wriggled out of his blankets, taking the plate and sitting against the headboard. “..Would you quit starin’ at me?”

“I want to make sure you eat.”

“Why do you even care so much?” he grumbled, but picked up the sandwich anyways. A soft “jeez” through a mouthful of bread and meat.

They sat there wordlessly for a few minutes, the crunch of chips and Scout’s chewing and swallowing the only noises filling the room.

“There.” Scout handed the empty plate back to him. “Happy now?”

“Yes, actually.” Spy smiled, a sincere, honest-to-God smile. “Thank you.”

He sat up, heading for the door—

“Wait!”

He looked back at Scout, raising an eyebrow. “Yes?”

“Could you uhh.. get me some Bonk?”

“..I’ll get you water.”

Scout opened his mouth to argue, but ultimately shut it, snuggling back into his blankets. “..Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.” Spy gave him one last glance before closing the door, “Seriously. Do not.”


End file.
